A second chance at family
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: Completed: Harm has left JAG to return to flying, leaving behind Mac but never losing his love for her. Now a youg woman wil come into their lives and bring them together.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** **_A second chance at family._**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG 13

**Summery: **Harm has left JAG to return to flying, leaving behind Mac, but never losing his love for her. Now a young woman will come into their lives and bring them together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Yes amazing, as it seems I can write a Harm/Mac story and I've had this one floating around for ages, I've just never done anything about it. It takes place after 'Goodbyes' on the assumption Harm didn't return to JAG and continued flying. So here it is, please let me know what you think.

**_A second chance at family_**

Chapter One: **_Surprises come in twos_**

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie noticed the young woman as soon as she walked into ops; there was something familiar about her. The way she stood, her casualness and the ease she displayed despite the unfamiliar setting. She wore her summer whites well and every man in ops had noticed it too. It was something else though, something that reflected in those sea blue eyes of hers.

Needing to know Sarah went over to the young woman. "Can I help you Ensign?" 

She came to attention. "Yes Ma'am, I have an appointment with Admiral Chegwidden."

"This way Ensign."

"Thank you Ma'am."

Sarah took the led, she'd noticed the Gold wings on the younger woman's uniform. They reminded her of Harm. Her former partner and best friend had been gone from JAG for nearly two years and she still missed him. No it was more then that, she loved him and her heart ached a little more each day he was away from her. She would wait for him, even if it meant waiting for eternity. "Here you are, Ensign. Petty Officer Tiner will assist you."

"Thank you Ma'am."

Sarah smiled and walked away slowly. She wanted to hear the young woman's name, perhaps that would clear things up.

The Ensign approached the Petty Officer. "I have an appointment to see the Admiral. Ensign Rabb."

Tiner couldn't help be surprised by the name. "Yes Ma'am." He contacted the Admiral using the intercom. "Sir, Ensign Rabb to see you."

"_Send her in Tiner_."

"Aye sir," he gestured for the Ensign to do so. "Go on in Ma'am."

"Thank you Petty Officer," she said smiling warmly. She went over to the door, knocked than went in, closing it.

Sarah walked back over to Tiner, seeing his stunned look. "Tiner did I hear her right. Did she say her name was Rabb?"

"Yes Ma'am," he answered, coming out of his daze. "Ma'am do you think she's related to Captain Rabb?"

"Captain?"

"Yes Ma'am, his promotion came through, didn't you know?"

"No. We haven't spoken for a while and last time he was on liberty he went home to see his mum and stepfather," she said aimlessly and then turned and walked away, going back to her office.

In the Admiral's office, he stood face to face with the young woman. She was so much like her father, her hair was a little lighter but she had his eyes and smile. "How was your flight, Ensign?" He asked her, knowing she flown to La Jolla to see her grandparents.

"It was fine thank you sir."

"Good. Sit down Ensign." He insisted. "How is your father Hailey?"

"He's good sir, his promotion came through and his now the _Cag_ aboard the _Patrick Henry_, he took over after Captain Pike retired."

"You know I thought he was making a mistake returning to flight duty, I'm glade I was wrong," AJ told her.

Hailey smiled warmly. "I expect if he hadn't sir, I may never have found him."

"I'm sure you would have Ensign. Harm has never been a low-keyed officer; he wasn't while he was here and defiantly not on the _Patrick Henry_. His antics in the last year have shown that," he remarked and saw her smile her father's flyboy grin. "Have you received your orders?"

"Yes sir, I've been assigned to the _Theodore Roosevelt_, we ship out in two weeks."

"You must be excited?"

"Yes sir," she grinned again.

"Well if we're going to make our dinner reservations then we're going to have to get moving," AJ announced.

"Aye sir," she agreed and they walked out together.

"Tiner, I'm leaving for the day," AJ told the Petty Officer.

"Yes sir."

As they crossed ops, Hailey felt everyone was watching her. AJ saw it also; time to shake things up a little. He gestured Colonel Mackenzie over.

"Colonel a moment."

"Sir," she joined them as they stood in the middle of JAG ops. 

"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, Ensign Hailey Rabb. Captain Rabb's daughter," AJ introduced.

Dead silence fell over the whole office, it was eerie for a moment before everyone recovered and went back to work.

Sarah did also, forcing a smile even though she was stunned and goaded. "It's nice to meet you Ensign."

"You too Ma'am, Dad has told me so much about you."

"Really, he hasn't mentioned you at all," she retorted a little angry, in all his emails Harm had never said anything about having a daughter.

"Colonel why don't you join us for dinner," AJ requested in a tone that said it was an order.

"Yes sir," she agreed, quickly grabbing her pause and cover.

After they'd left Harriet Sims-Roberts turned to her husband. "Captain Rabb has a daughter?"

"Looks like it," Bud Roberts said just as shocked.

"But she's… I mean he would have had to have been…." She couldn't find the words.

"Sixteen," a mater of fact voice said behind them.

They both turned seeing Commander Sturgis Turner, an old friend of the Harm's who had joined JAG and the only other person who knew the whole story.

"Yes sir," Harriet agreed. "That's young to have a child sir."

"He didn't know about her until recently, Harriet and her mother didn't let Hailey know about her father either,"

"So how did they find out about each other sir?" Bud asked.

"Her mother died while Hailey was in flight school, it all came out then and she went looking for him." Sturgis revealed, knowing they would find out sooner or later anyway.

"He's a lucky man then Commander."

"Yes Lieutenant he is," the Commander stated and walked away.

The Admiral chose the restaurant, one he knew both women would enjoy. They were quickly seated and their orders taken.

Sarah wasn't surprised to find Harm's daughter was a vegetarian; she was just surprised to know he had a daughter and she found she couldn't hate the young woman. "Ensign I'd like to apologize for my actions at JAG, it was just a surprise."

"I understand Ma'am."

"Hailey only found out about her father after her mother passed," the Admiral supplied. "Up until then she didn't know he was even alive."

"My mother gave me his name, but told me he'd been killed before I was born," Hailey explained. "I was half way through flight school when she passed away, it all came out then. What happened between them, how they'd been together, that he'd ran off to Vietnam before she found out she was pregnant and after he did she was so angry at him for leaving she ran herself."

"So how did you finally meet?"

Hailey smiled. "I'd been hearing stories about Harmon Rabb Junior at the Academy and then at flight school. I gathered as much information as I could about him, hoping he was maybe a relative," she recalled. "Than mum died and I was going through her belongings and found some letters she'd written to him but never sent and photos and newspaper clippings. Suddenly I had the truth and a father, all I had to do was find him."

"Which is where I come into this story," AJ interjected. "Hailey contacted me since the last clipping she had was about Harm being at JAG, I informed her of her father's change of designator and helped them met. That was nine months ago."

"He never said anything to me," Sarah said in disbelief. "No one word in any of his emails."

Hailey felt sorry for her, but her dad had needed to sort his feelings out first. "Dad told me how you two meet, how you've followed him on his _crusades_ as he calls them and how upset he was to lean you were going to marry that Brumby guy."

Shock crossed Sarah's face. She'd never had the chance to tell Harm about the wedding. "He knew?"

"Yes Ma'am and about you breaking off your engagement," she answered. Then asked. "Colonel may I speak frankly?"

"Yes,"

AJ sat back in his chair; finally the truth was going to come out.

Hailey continued. "Dad has been in love with you since he first meet you in the Rose Garden. He's never stopped loving you and he never will," she saw her father walk quietly up behind the Colonel. "All you have to do is give him the chance."

"How?" Sarah asked her, tears in her eyes.

"Bye telling me," Harm's voice said quietly behind her.

She froze, then slowly pushed her chair back and stood, moving away from it as she turned. "Harm?"

"Sarah," he grinned and drew her into his arms feeling like they'd never been apart. "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Harm," she told him.

He kissed her long and hard, even though they were standing in a public restaurant and in uniform.

Hailey glanced at the Admiral. "Mission accomplished sir."

"Yes, well done Hailey," he stood, as did she. "Lets get them out of here, they need a less public place."

"Yes sir," she said chuckling. She grabbed her father's arm. "Come on Dad."

"You too Colonel," AJ said following suite.

The waitress winked at them as they left.

Outside the restaurant, Harm hugged his daughter. "Thank you Hailey."

"You're welcome Dad, just make sure I get invited to the wedding," she teased happily.

"You will be,"

"Damn right she will," AJ declared. "Even if I have to call in every favor owed to me."

Sarah hugged her next. "Thank you Ensign."

"Hailey," she told her. "You're going to be family Ma'am."

"Than you'd better call me Sarah or Mac,"

"Yes Ma'am," she said grinning her inherited flyboy grin.

Sarah laughed. "You are your fathers daughter."

"More than he wants to admit at times," she smirked.

"Colonel, take the next two days off," AJ told her. "Come back on Monday with a Wedding date so I can put plans into action."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Don't mention it," he said and happily walked away.

"We have some talking to do," Harm declared.

"My place or yours?" Sarah asked him lightly.

He glanced at his daughter. "Is mine respectable?"

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Of course, I even have dinner prepared. I had a feeling this would work."

"Lets go than."

Harm drove them not to his apartment as Sarah expected, but a house in one of the suburbs. It was exactly what she'd always dreamed off. He pulled his Lexus up next to his red corvette. "It's still in one piece I see?"

"The house or your Vette, Dad?" Hailey asked him smiling.

"Both," he smirked and they got out. He took Sarah's hand and led her into his home, his daughter coming in behind them.

The house was as beautiful on the inside as the outside, Sarah looked around the living room. The furniture she remembered from Harm's apartment was there, as were a few things she supposed were his daughter's. Hailey's flight jacket lay over the back of one of the chairs.

All three left their covers on the coffee table. "I'll go change and organize dinner." Hailey told them and hurried off.

Sarah picked up a framed photo from the mantel, it showed Harm, his mother and stepfather standing either side of Hailey. Obviously taken when she'd completed flight school and received her wings.

"I wanted to tell you, but I had to except it myself," Harm announced, explaining. "I was so young when I met her mother, sixteen. It was just before I ran off to Vietnam," he took the photo from her. "I needed someone who understood and Amy did, or I thought she did, mostly she listened."

"You did more then talk though."

He nodded, not embarrassed at all. "It was the first time for me, but not for her. When I go back Amy was gone and from the letters Hailey let me read, she left when she found out she was pregnant," he put the photo down and took Sarah in his arms. "I missed so much of her life, but I won't make the same mistake twice."

"What are you saying, Harm?"

"I love you Sarah and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have children with you," he took a small box from his pocket and opened it. "Marry me Sarah?"

She looked at the ring and let him slip it on her finger. "Yes," she told him grinning. "Yes," she said again and then kissed him.

From the doorway Hailey smiled, going back into the kitchen she put the dinner she'd prepared in the fridge and grabbed the keys to the Vett and her pause, slipping out the door unnoticed.

Harm and Sarah heard the Corvette start up and drive away. "Smart daughter we have there?" He said caressing her neck with his lips.

"Very smart," she agreed and sighed as he picked her up, holding her in his arms. Carrying her towards his bedroom.

A little later they lay together in each other's arms, content. "Was your mother and Frank surprised when they found out you have a daughter?"

"Stunned is more like it," he answered her. "Though once mum saw Hailey, she just started to cry and hugged her. We talked for hours, mum showed her photos me as a child and a teenage and every other one she could find."

"She embarrassed you huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, but she excepted Hailey and that was the main thing."

"So does Hailey have a call sign yet?" Sarah asked him, rolling onto her stomach. Resting her head on his chest.

"Mmm, _Zapper_," he said proudly, and then explained. "It was the call sign _Keeter_ gave me in flight school."

"Like father, like daughter."

He chuckled. "She's good, Sarah, very good."

"As good as you?"

"She will be," Harm answered. "For a Hornet pilot."

"Hornets," she laughed. "Your little girl flies Hornets."

"Super Hornets and don't rub it in," he stated and they laughed together. "Not that she'll be alone in that soon."

Sarah looked up. "You're being retrained?"

He nodded. "Even the _Raptor's_ have to move with the times."

"So when is the wake?" she asked with a smirk.

"Two weeks time."

She kissed him. "I'm sorry honey, I'll come with you."

"I wouldn't want you any where else, sweetheart." He said seriously and kissed her again.

Signing against his mouth, she straddled him, feeling her hands on her back. "I love you Harm."

"I love you Sarah," he sat up with her in his arms. "I don't want to wait, marry me as soon as we can arrange it."

"Any where, any time," she said breathless as he kissed her collarbone. "When does Hailey deploy?"

"Two weeks."

"Then before she goes, I can be ready," she insisted, and then groaned as he slipped a hand between them, caressing sensitive skin.

"So can I," he agreed and they made love again, this time more slowly. Falling asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning, Sarah woke late, smiling contently as she thought of the night's activities. Rolling over she found herself alone in the bed, she could hear voices though, Harm's and Hailey's. Getting up she took a quick shower and raided Harm's clothes, pulling on a pair of boxes and a navy t-shirt and a pair of sweet shorts. She padded barefoot out into the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning," Harm drew her into his arms. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," she gave him a quick kiss. "You're all sweaty."

"Well I had to show this young imp I could keep up with her," he smirked. "So we went jogging."

"And he kept up," Hailey said with a grin. "Just."

Harm pulled away. "Oh that hurt, _Zapper_."

"Just calling them like I see them, _Hammer_," she challenged, leaning against the counter.

"That's it pain," he launched at her, picking her up in a fireman's hold as she squealed, carrying her into the lounge.

Sarah followed, laughing. Watching as father and daughter played. Harm held his daughter down on a large fluffy matt tickling her. Hailey finally got the better of her father, flipping him onto his back, sitting on him. Sarah chose then to join in, sitting behind her soon to be stepdaughter.

"Not fair, you're ganging up on me."

"Get use to it flyboy, you've got two woman in your life now," his fiancée teased.

"I'm screwed," he groaned and they both laughed.

To be continued…


	2. Joining the Family

**Title:** **_A second chance at family._**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those who reviewed: _Lisa Brown_, _alicia5_, _Winjan_, _skygazer_, _Marines___sis_, _SammyBlack80_. Yes things do move fast in this story, but the point I was trying to convey was Mac and Harm had never fallen out of love and it just took a push to get them together. And yes I know my spelling is bad, that's why I use a spell checker, which I might add is on English (US). So don't get cranky with me over spelling, I'm doing the best I can to catch what the computer misses. Also thank you to _Sara Grissom_, _blinkbabi_, _Gypsy_, _Maggie_, and _DD2._

**_A second chance at family_**

Chapter Two: **_Joining the family_**

"I'll get it honey!" Harm called out.

"Okay Dad!" 

He chuckled and opened the door. "About time guys."

Elisabeth Hawks smiled. "You should be grateful we gave up our leave to be here, _Cag_."

"Gee thanks _Skates_,"

"Don't mention it sir," she mused walking in.

Dalton Jonas followed her. "_Tuna _sends his apologize, he said he'll be here for the wedding tomorrow."

Harm shut the door. "At least he cares."

"Oh come on _Cag_, we care, we came," Dalton, who was better know as _Boomer_ teased.

"I feel so loved," 

Hailey chose that time to come into the lounge, carrying a platter of finger food - carrot stick, celery, and dips. "Hi _Skates_, _Boomer_."

"Hi _Zapper_," both greeted.

"So are you staying, Hailey?" Beth asked. "Or running off to the Hen's party?"

"I'm staying, what would I do at a Hen's party?" she smirked. "Besides he might be my father, but I can still drink him under the table."

"I wouldn't doubt it,"

"All right that's enough," Harm complained. The doorbell rang again. "Your turn," he told his daughter.

She put the platter down on the coffee table. "Yes father dear."

"Watch it imp," he warned cheerfully.

She laughed as she went past him, answering the door. Bud Roberts, Sturgis Turner, Victor Galendez, the Admiral and Jason Tiner were outside. "Good afternoon, Admiral, Commander, Lieutenant, Gunnery Sergeant, Petty Officer."

"Hailey, I think we can dispense with the ranks for one night," AJ told her as they came in.

"Yes sir," she said with a smile, shutting the door. She got half way to the lounge when the doorbell rang again. She went back and opened it.

The man outside gave her a cheeky grin. "Well you're defiantly not Mac, so you've got to be Hailey."

"And you've got to be _Keeter_, Dad warned me about you," she teased.

"Oh he spoils all my fun," Jack said pretending to be hurt.

"Get your six in her _Keeter_," Harm said coming up behind his daughter.

"Yes sir, Captain sir,"

Harm shook his head. "Funny _Keeter_, real funny."

"I thought so," he smirked, going in.

Hailey shut the door and followed the two men into the lounge. Her father introduced Jack to everyone, and got him a drink.

Victor moved over a little on the couch so Hailey could sit down. "There you go Ma'am."

She smiled shyly as she sat down. "I think it's all right if you call me Hailey or _Zapper_, Gunny."

"I'll do that, if you call me Victor."

"I'd like that," she agreed.

Harm clipped the Gunnery Sergeant on the back of the head lightly as he went past. "No flirting with my daughter, Gunny, that's an order," he smirked, handing Jack a beer. Than added. "Unless you ask me first."

"Then sir, I request permission to flirt harmlessly with your daughter?"

"Permission granted, Gunny, carry on."

"Thank you sir."

Hailey groaned. "Fathers!"

"They get worse as they get older," Beth remarked, grinning.

"Which makes me glad I'll be at sea in a few days."

"Oh that's mean."

"I know," Hailey smirked and they both laughed.

The Admiral chuckled. "She's defiantly your daughter, Harm."

"Yes sir, she is," he agreed.

After a few drinks the stories started, all about Harm. From when he was at the Academy to his time at JAG and then when he returned to sea. And of course Hailey's story was included.

"So how did you and your dad finally meet up?" Jack asked.

"I found and article about Dad when he was at JAG, I rang Admiral Chegwidden and explained who I was, he flew to Pensacola to met with me. Once I'd proven who I was, he helped arrange for me to talk with dad on the phone and then fly out to the _Patrick Henry _to see him."

"_Hammer_ was so nervous," Beth recalled. "He drove us crazy,"

"I remember stepping off the Cod and he was waiting for me," Hailey continued. "At first I didn't know whether to hug him or salute him. I think in the end I did both."

"Captain Ingles took one look at her and said, she's Rabb's daughter all right. God help us." Dalton remembered and they all laughed.

"He let her fly with me though," Harm added. "Even if she did have to sit back seat."

"Hey, if _Skates _can do it, then I knew I could," his daughter teased him.

"Thank you so much sweetheart."

"You're welcome daddy," she said innocently and everyone laughed again.

Petty soon the pizza's arrived and the conversation went off Hailey, turning to how her father and soon to be stepmother meet and their adventures.

By nine they all headed off to McMurphy's, Bud drove them all in his mini-van since he was the designated driver. Victor asked Hailey to dance; she accepted shrugging out of her flight jacket, joining him on the dance floor. Slipping willingly into his arms.

AJ went with Harm up to the bar, ordering beers for everyone except Roberts; they got him a soft drink. Turning he watched the young couple on the dance floor. "I thought you would have warned her about Marines?"

"Do I need to with Gunny?" Harm asked turning, leaning against the bar.

"Hell no, I told Gunny if he hurt Hailey I'd help you hunt him down."

Chuckling Harm took a drink of his beer as Beth and Dalton took the beers and the soft drink to the table. "You did sir?"

"I did," AJ said calmly. "You're like a son to me Harm, which makes Hailey like a granddaughter."

"Yes sir," he said, and then declared. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Captain and I think from now on we can dispense with the ranks. AJ will do fine Harm."

He nodded. "Then lets show these kids what a party is all about, AJ."

Clinking his bottle with his, he agreed. "Lets do it." They joined the others at the table.

Hailey glanced over Victor's shoulder at her father, who gave her a thin smile. She smiled back, and then addressed her dance partner. "So did the Admiral warn you?"

"He did,"

She chuckled. "And as a Marine, and Gunnery Sergeant, that is one order you're not going to disobey."

"No I'm not, because if I do I'll have your father and an Admiral on my six."

Leaning closer, she whispered in his ear. "It's a great six, Victor."

He grinned, her breath against his face sent shivers down his spine. "Yours isn't bad either Hailey."

"I know," she grinned her father's flyboy grin. "And it looks great in a bikini."

"Is that an offer?" he asked her feeling game. "Or a promise?"

She wiggled closer, so her body moved against his. "I don't make promises I can't keep, Victor," she said with a sexy purr.

"Well you are a Rabb," he said huskily. 

"Does that mean you can't handle me?"

"No Ma'am, it means you're just the challenge I need."

"I hope so," she smirked.

By one in the morning the party broke up and Bud ferried everyone home, Victor helped Hailey with her father and _Keeter_, who was the best man and needed to be there. Leaving _Keeter_ to Victor to settle in the guess room, Hailey steered her father into his room. Getting him on the bed she removed his shoes and covered him with the throw, heading for the door.

"Hailey?"

She turned in the darkness. "Yeah Dad?"

"Thanks and be careful," he said sleepily.

She knew what he meant. "You're welcome Dad and I will," she promised and slipped out shutting the door. Going into the kitchen she put on the kettle for coffee. She had it ready when Victor came in, handing him the cup. "I though you might need this."

"Thanks."

Leaning against the counter she sipped her coffee. "I think Mac will be happy Dad and the others didn't end up in jail."

He nodded and took a drink of the coffee. "I wonder how the Hen's night went?"

"Well I didn't get any calls to go and bail them out of jail, so I say it went well," she smirked.

Chuckling he finished his coffee. "I should go."

She put her coffee down and followed him to the door; leaning against it she drew him close. "You could stay."

He pushed her against the door. "I could," he whispered, his lips inches from hers.

With her heart pounding against her chest, Hailey kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and returned the action. Until both were breathing extra hard, taking his hand, she switched off the lights as they made their way to her room.

Hailey slipped her hand into Victor's, they both sat with her grandparents at the front of the church watching her father and Mac become man and wife. 

He handed her a handkerchief and she dabbed her eyes, smiling he squeezed her hand, making her smile.

Trish lent closer to her granddaughter, whispering. "How did your Dad handle seeing Victor this morning?" She asked having found out about the Gunnery Sergeant spending the night from Jack Keeter.

"He walked into the kitchen, saw the two of us kissing, groaned, and went back to bed," she whispered back. "By lunch time when he surfaced again, he and Victor went out back for a chat. When I went out to them with _Keeter_, they were getting a long fine."

She patted Hailey on the arm. "Give him time sweetheart, he's still coming to terms with having a daughter. A son-in-law might be a little too hard to handle just yet."

"I will," she agreed, and then asked. "Do you think it's a little too soon to ask for a little brother and sister?"

"No, I'd ask for that at the reception," Frank teased having over heard them.

"Okay."

They chuckled lightly as they bride and groomed kissed for the first time as man and wife. Leaving the church, both were swatted on the backside, Mac by _Keeter_, who said 'Go Navy' and Harm by Victor, who said 'Go Marines'. Both laughed it off.

At the reception after the toasts were done, and the bride and groom danced for the first time, Hailey got to dance with her father. She'd changed out of her dress whites into a red dress that was low cut at the back. Mac was dancing with the Admiral who had given her away.

"So," she teased with a smile. "Is it too soon to ask for a little brother or sister?"

He knew she was teasing him, kissing her on the forehead. "I tell you what, I'll talk to Mac about it if you agree to not make me a grandfather for a few years."

"Deal," she agreed quickly, grinning.

Victor came over and tapped Harm on the shoulder. "Can I cut in sir?"

"Sure Gunny," he said and released his daughter, letting her dance with the Gunnery Sergeant. Going over to his wife, tapping the Admiral on the shoulder. "May I sir?"

"Of course son," he said stepping back. "Excuse me." He left the dance floor.

Mac slipped into her husband's arms. "So what were you and 'our' daughter talking about?"

He smiled at the reference. "About giving her a little brother or sister."

Slipping her arms around his neck, she whispered seductively in his ear. "We can do that."

"I think so too," he said, caressing her back, where the gown was low cut. "Care to slip out of here and go work on it?"

"Mmm sounds good, do you think they'll miss us?"

"Nope," he mussed. "Want to give it a try?" He twirled her towards the ballroom exit.

"Led the way flyboy,"

He did and they slipped out, with only the Admiral noticing, he just smiled and went back to his drink. Giggling they headed up to their suite, Harm picked her up and carried her into the suite. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he then carried her towards the bedroom.

Mac nibbled at his ear. "_Hammer_ you big stud, take me to bed or lose me forever," she smirked, quoting from one of his favorite movies. 

Harm laughed. "I'm never losing you babe," he promised.

Inside the bedroom, their giggling turned into groans of pleasure and all thoughts of the reception were quickly forgotten.

To be continued…

(Okay there it is, please let me know what you think. AS)


	3. And two becomes three

**Title:** **_A second chance at family._**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:  **Thanks to everyone who reviewed – _T_, _marineangel_, _Lauren_, _NavyCB_, _sunchaser2_, _vickleberry_, and _alicia2._ This story was only ever meant to be short one chapter that I managed to stretch into three. Perhaps when I've got a little more time I'll write a sequel to it. For now through it's come to an end. Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed.

**_A second chance at family_**

Chapter Three: **_And two becomes three_**

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Two years later:

Lieutenant (jg) Hailey Rabb skidded to a halt in front of the nurse's station.

"Can I help you Lieutenant?" She asked slightly amused. Noting the aviator was wearing a flight suite minutes its safety gear. The second one she'd seen all day, and she guessed not the last. 

"Colonel Sarah Rabb's room, please?"

"Two oh three,"

"Thank you," Hailey said and then hurried away to find the room, which didn't take that long. She went in quietly shutting the door.

Her stepmother was asleep in the bed; her father was half asleep in the chair beside the bed, a sleeping infant in his arms. Like her he also wore a flight suite.

Harm smiled wearily seeing his daughter. "Hi honey, come meet your brother. Harmon Matthew Rabb."

She knelt next to his chair, having a good look. "He's gorgeous Dad."

"Yeah, we did good. Would you like to hold him?"

"Can I?"

"Sure," he stood when she did and let her take his seat, putting his infant son in her arms. Introducing the two of them. "Matt this is your sister, Hailey. She's going to be a big influence on your life."

"Hi Matt," she said gently caressing his cheek.

Harm pulled up the second chair and sat down. "Now tell me what your doing here?"

She laughed, always the commanding officer. "I was sitting on the deck ready to launch when the _Cag's _voice came over the radio and told me I had to get to Norfolk ASAP. _Cougar _and I took off and were told we'd receive orders when we arrived. After we landed, we were ushered into a helio, a guy called Webb said Mac had gone into labor and brought us here. Tiner was waiting in the car park where we landed, he took our helmets and gear and said the Admiral arranged everything," she explained. Than questioned. "What are you doing here, sir?"

Now it was his turn to chuckle. "I was in the middle of a mock dog fight when I was ordered to get my six on the ground and to the hospital, _Skates_ just laughed and said 'Move it _Hammer_, your wife isn't going to wait for you.' I can tell you now, I've never gotten a Hornet on the ground so fast." They both laughed quietly. "I guess I owe Webb one."

"I guess you do," Sarah's sleepy voice announced. She woke and smiled. "Hi Hail,"

"Hi Mac, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad, better then your dad. I punched him during delivery,"

Hailey laughed quietly. "He probable deserved it," she smirked.

"Thanks honey," her dad protested. Then asked. "So where is your dashing RIO?"

"Probably waiting outside, I kinda left him behind," she admitted sheepishly.

Harm couldn't help but laugh. "Why don't you go and show your little brother off to him,"

"You don't mind?"

"No," Sarah told her, "Go on."

Standing carefully, Hailey carried her newborn brother outside. He was now awake, his blue eyes looking up at her.

Lieutenant Anthony Stephens, know as _Cougar_, got to his feet as his driver came out of the room, walking carefully over to him. He smiled; it gave him a funny feeling seeing her with the infant in her arms. It seemed very natural, especially for her.

Hailey grinned and turned a little so he could get a good look. "This is Harmon Matthew Rabb," she introduced. "Matt, this is Tony, or _Cougar_, your big sister's RIO. You're going to be seeing a lot of him."

"Hi Matt," Tony greeted softly, he stroked the infants head a little. "You're a heartbreaker."

"Like his daddy," she mussed and they sat down together.

Tony put his arm around his driver. "Then you'll have to look out for him _Zapper_," he said, feeling comfortable with her snuggling close.

"I guess I will," she agreed.

"So what do you say in a few minutes, we go see your dad and see if he'd like to go wet Matt's head?" He asked. "I have a feeling the _Skipper_ won't mind if we're not back until morning."

"Neither do I," she stroked Matt's cheek, as tears of happiness slid down hers. "I'm lucky, aren't I _Cougar_?"

"Very," he held her closer. "Congratulations, Hailey."

"Thanks Tony,"

Harm came out and saw the two of them, smiling. It reminded him of when he and Sarah had first become close, when he'd first known he loved her with all his heart.

His wife came up next to him; slipping her arm around his waist as she rested her head against his shoulder. "We did really good, _Hammer."_

"Yeah we did Mac," he agreed and held her close. "Real good."

McMurphy's Bar

Three hours later:

Hailey took the diet Pepsi from Tony as he sat with her and her dad at the table, giving the Captain his beer. "Thanks _Cougar_," she said with a grin.

"No problem, _Zapper_,"

They'd stopped briefly to change before coming to the bar, feeling better out of the flight suites.

"So how is Victor, Dad?" she asked him

"Last I heard he was good, he went back to active duty," Harm told her, then frowned. "Weren't you two keeping in touch?"

She sighed, playing with her tin. "We were, but in the end the age difference got in the way, it was a hell'va first cruise. Getting a dear Jane letter two months in."

He hadn't realized. "Sorry kiddo,"

"It's okay, I have _Cougar_," she smirked.

"Nice to know I'm wanted _Zapper_," Tony grumbled.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'll always want you," she teased and then realized what she'd said and done. She blushed and looked away.

Harm smiled to himself and saw the Admiral, waving him over. "Glad you can make it, sir."

"Harm, we can dispense with the rank, AJ will do," he insisted and gabbed a beer before sitting down. "How is Mac?"

"Tried but fine,"

"Really, you look like hell," the Admiral remarked.

"Well she did punch me during Matt's delivery," Harm revealed.

AJ laughed. "That's Mac all over," he nodded to the two youngsters. "Lieutenants,"

"Sir,"

"How about a dance, Hail?" Tony asked her.

She agreed. "Sure," she got up and followed him out onto the dance floor.

AJ took a drink, watching them. "She's a Rabb all over that girl,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at them,"

Harm did, his daughter and her RIO were dancing close, very relaxed in each other's arms. "Time will tell, AJ,"

"Well let's hope it doesn't take the two of them as long as it took you and Mac,"

He took another look, Hailey's head was resting against Tony's shoulder, and he was unconsciously nuzzling the top of her head.

Smiling Harm had a feeling they wouldn't be so bad. "I don't think they will."

"Perhaps," AJ stated. "They're still under the same chain of command."

"They'll find a way, if they love each other they will," 

"Of that I have no doubts," the Admiral agreed and held up his bottle. "To Mac and the next generation of Rabb's."

Harm clinked his bottle with the Admiral's. "God help us all," he smirked and they both laughed.

The End.


End file.
